Mile High Club
by Tina619
Summary: What happens when Roman Reigns gets bored on a plane while sitting next to his girlfriend Dina? He's gonna have some fun... - Roman Reigns One-Shot (please excuse the lame summary ;-))


**Mile High Club**

Title: Mile High Club

By: Tina619

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,

Characters: Roman Reigns x OC

Summary: What happens when Roman Reigns gets bored on a plane while sitting next to his girlfriend Dina? He's gonna have some fun... - Roman Reigns One-Shot (please excuse the lame summary ;-))

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

**…**

I've written this little one-shot for my lovely friend _**rrsexybeast **_because it's her birthday today ;-)

I hope you'll like it. It's not that long but I've tried lol Love ya, my dear :)

Thanks again to pezziecoyote for once again being my number 1 beta-reader!

...

She started to stir, not sure if she was just dreaming or if this was really happening. But if this was really a dream, then she sure as hell didn't want to wake up now.

"Dina, baby, come on...open your eyes," he whispered into her ear, his lips softly brushing her earlobe.

"Roman...let me sleep..." she mumbled, keeping her eyes shut tightly but he wouldn't stop nibbling on her neck which drew a moan from her lips.

And that was the moment she realized that she wasn't dreaming. It was reality.

She was sitting on a plane going to Chicago, her boyfriend Roman next to her and a blanket covering them both. And that was more than necessary.

He had decided to place his hand in between her legs, cupping her jean-clad mound and rubbing it gently.

She turned her head towards him and looked at him wide-eyed.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed to him, seeing a mischievous smile on his face.

Without saying another word, he moved his hand up a little only to push it inside of her jeans, guiding it even lower and pushing per panties to the side.

"Now hush and enjoy," he whispered into her ear, gently biting her earlobe and breathing into it heavily.

As soon as he touched her sensitive clit, she tensed up and held her breath, trying he hardest to suppress a moan that was about to escape her lips.

He leaned back into his seat, acting as nothing was happening while he kept rubbing her clit, agonizingly slow, a small smile on his face.

She couldn't believe he was really doing this. After dating him for almost two years, he had never done anything like this. But she had to admit that she was beyond excited. The plane was fully packed, Seth sitting next to Roman close to the window, snoring slightly while Dean was sitting in the same row on the other side of the corridor, watching a movie.

She had to bite down on her bottom lip as it was getting harder to keep quiet as he increased his pace on her swollen nub.

"Roman..." she whispered, swallowing hard when he just raised his eyebrow at her, not stopping the sweet torture.

But he didn't want her to cum just yet. He had other things in mind for her.

After a few more moments, his hand retreated, earning a frustrated sigh from his girlfriend which made him chuckle quietly.

He moved closer to her again, his lips directly next to her ear, licking it lightly.

"Go to the bathroom in the back, the one on the right. Wait for me there. I will join you in two minutes and will knock on the door three times. Got it?" he asked, kissing her cheek softy and smiling at her sweetly.

She looked at him as if he had two heads, not quite believing that he had just told her this. But how could she even reject him? Not when he was whispering into her ear in that deep, sexy voice of his.

She remained silent, just nodding her head at him before carefully looking around and standing up slowly, making her way into the direction of the bathroom, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

She locked the door behind her, licking her suddenly dry lips and impatiently waiting for her boyfriend to follow her. Two minutes could be such a long time...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Finally. He was there.

She cautiously opened the door and peeked her head out, relieved to see that it was really him. He pushed her inside gently, squeezing himself into the tiny room and closing the door behind him, immediately locking it.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked nervously, taking a deep breath while he quickly closed the distance between them, pressing his lips onto hers while pushing her to the wall with her back.

"What do you think I'm doing here, babe?" he asked in between kisses, smiling to himself when her whole body started shivering.

"In...here?" she stuttered, his only way to answer her was to kiss her again to shut her up.

That was all she needed to know. He was dead serious about this and just thinking about what they were about to do was making her even wetter.

There wasn't enough space or time for any foreplay, but he was sure she was already wet enough after he had rubbed her clit furiously just a few minutes ago.

He quickly unbuttoned her jeans, unzipping it and hastily pushing them down so that they were dangling around her ankles, her panties following directly behind.

"Step out of them," he ordered, holding her hand and helping her to steady her balance.

After she had stepped out of them, he immediately unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans and boxer briefs before pulling them down so that they were around his knees, his hard erection impressive.

With both hands he grabbed her ass, squeezing her cheeks and picking her up, lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He took his shaft into his own hand, rubbing it along her wet slit and teasing her clit with the head of his cock before guiding it to her slick folds, plunging himself into her in one quick movement, making her yelp.

"Shhh, you don't want us to get caught, do ya?" he whispered, slowly starting to move inside of her, loving the feeling of her warm and wet tightness around his cock.

He once again silenced her with another passionate kiss, his hands grabbing her hips tightly, pushing himself even deeper inside of her. He instantly quickened his pace, knowing that they didn't have enough time to prolong this much more as they would soon be looking for them or - which was more possible - somebody else would have to use the bathroom.

"You feel so good, baby," she panted, digging her nails into the flesh of his neck, closing her eyes when he thrust into her even harder.

She could feel her orgasm building deep inside of her, and by his frantic and uncontrollable movements she could tell that he was close as well.

"Cum for me, Dina...come on, babe! Let loose," he encouraged her, pressing his lips onto hers to silence her during her upcoming climax.

As soon as he felt the tightening of her walls and the familiar pulsating around his throbbing length, mixed with the way she moaned into his mouth, he couldn't hold back anymore, squirting his hot seed deep inside of her.

He held her close to his body, both of them trying to catch their respective breaths and come down from the highs they have just experienced.

"I love you, Roman," she whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you too, Dina," he said, moving his head so that he could look into her eyes, a smile on his face. "And welcome to the Mile High Club."


End file.
